


Creepers and Fire

by bungaMawar001



Series: Cubetober (or Blocktober) 2020 [3]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Camping, Creeper, Cubetober Day 3, Fire, Gen, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungaMawar001/pseuds/bungaMawar001
Summary: Magnus lights a creeper on fire.
Series: Cubetober (or Blocktober) 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955128
Kudos: 6





	Creepers and Fire

If you asked Soren about the first real quest the Order of the Stone had, one particular memory came to mind.

* * *

“Hurry up, Soren!”

“Yes, we’re freezing here! I think my toes have already turned to icicles.”

“Just wait another moment, my friends,” Soren barely looked up from the campfire he was trying to arrange. “I’m almost finished.”

He paused again and looked up towards his shivering friends this time, “Also, Ivor, I think you’re overreacting - “

“That’s it, give me the sticks,” Ellegard started to get up from her corner of the cave and reached out for the sticks Soren was trying to arrange.

She didn’t get far before Gabriel noticed something entering the cave with them, “CREEPER!”

“AAA!”

“No! Magnus, wai-”

_BOOM!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They decided to hole up in the ground this time.

After that, Soren was always kept clear of the sticks and Magnus was banned from holding another piece of flint and steel until they were back home.

“I panicked, I was freezing, and I had a flint and steel in my hand! What did you expect me to do?”

“I don’t know, maybe _not_ blow us all sky high!?”

“If you ask me, this was all Soren’s fault.”

“Of course you think that, Ivo-”

“WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP!”

* * *

It was… not one of their best adventures, but it was one of their first.

Those were fun times.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu. nothing to say. it's almost midnignt.  
> ~peace out


End file.
